mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
User Rules
SEXUAL CONTENT We like to keep our community clean. Because of this, we highly prohibit provocative content. The following are the individual conditions for sexual content. Nudity The partial showing of the rear, or crotch section of either male or female characters is disallowed except for circumstances where the physical body of the character does not pronounce those areas. This means that if a character who does not wear clothes but those parts of their body are not visible, that is acceptable, but partial or full showing of those areas is not allowed whether it is sexual or not. Chest area As long as the female body is not pronounced enough to show off highly-pronounced breasts and nipples, a female character who does not have pronounced areas as such are allowed. Nipples being shown with females is not allowed, and frowned upon with males. Naval and cleavage Showing the naval or breasts of a female character (or naval of a male character) is frowned upon. Showing anything above the stomach is not allowed for the naval, and cleavage will be considered on an individual basis, but it is strongly urged that these are avoided. Characters that show these areas may be allowed, but may also be disallowed from usage in character-based contests and activities. Clothing Neither female or male characters are allowed to wear tightly-clinging clothing except for possibly that of showing muscle tone. Any clinging to the chest, crotch, or rear will be disallowed. Regardless of if the character has pronounced body parts or not, any provocative clothing (such as low-hanging pants or a thin crop-top), will be disallowed as that defeats the purpose of not sexualizing the character. Thighs and hips Characters are allowed jumpsuit-like outfits or bathing suits, but anything that is shown above the hip-bone at the front, or not fully covering the rear at the back, will be disallowed. Pronounced body parts further Characters with exaggerated breasts, rears, and crotches will not be allowed. We understand that people with large body parts like these exist, so we do not ban the idea of characters with larger breasts or rears, but if this gets out of hand, we will take measures to restrict these. This will be taken care of on a case-by-case basis. Innuendo/Sexual acts Flirtation, intimate gestures, and the statement that something happened between characters will be allowed. Everything else is not. If you want to have in a character’s profile that they are not a virgin, that their parents weren’t married, that they aren’t married to their significant other, and other circumstances, that is fine, but do not bring details of the circumstances. At the very most, you may state in a roleplay that characters acted intimately in-roleplay, but even then, please do not make this a habit. Sexualities If you wish to include characters who are not… straight, to put it simply, you may, but we do not permit otherwise actions of such, nor the promotion. We do not find such lifestyles as healthy or productive, nor do we promote the discrimination or otherwise bullying of those in those circumstances. This also applies to characters who experience the “more than two genders” scenario. If you feel there may be issues with your character in our community but are not sure, please speak with an Admin for their opinion on the matter. CURSE LANGUAGE We ask that everyone speak with clean mouths in this community. Words like “Crap”, or “Piss” are frowned upon, but not disallowed. Words such as “Fuck”, sexual slurs, racial slurs, and such, will not be allowed period. In most cases, you won’t have your content removed for using these, but expect pages to be edited if they include crass language. Additionally saying “Oh my god/God” will also not be allowed. If you wish to include someone cussing, the most you can do with more extreme words is beeping out the word entirely but we’d rather just that everyone use alternative better vocabulary instead of constantly censoring themselves. COPY ART We do not allow RECOLORS PERIOD. This includes tracing out someone’s drawing and redrawing it as something else. We do not allow BASES. If you are using a picture—base or otherwise—as a REFERENCE for what pose you will be making, or design of a character, that is a different thing, but using stock art to color over is the same as Recoloring. We do not allow FURRY DOLL MAKER ART in almost any form. You may share these on personal messages or comments on user pages, but that is where they are restricted to. GORE Slicing, Dicing, etc. That's fine, but no guts described or drawn is allowed. If you need to illustrate something plot-related or you are unsure if something is allowed please contact the Admins to see if it is allowed. Depending on the reason and amount of gore we can allow some things, but please be cautious. We do not want to end up deleting something someone spent time to make. ARGUMENTS Now there is a difference between ARGUMENTS/DEBATES and outright fighting. If you want to have a civil discussion where you disagree and point out what you believe is right, there is nothing stopping you. HOWEVER, be respectful at all times, and if you are arguing on someone else’s page/post and they ask you to not, then please either stop, or take the discussion elsewhere. If the topic gets too heated, please take it elsewhere until it resolved, or ask an Admin for help. CANON CHARACTERS Considering this is the world of fan-characters, any usage of canon characters will not match up one-for-one with the actual canon version of characters in the franchise. Because of such, showing alternate versions of canon characters is allowed, and using them within the community is allowed as long as it remains part of the fan-verse and not simply showing fan-art of canon characters. Canon characters in roleplays and stories are perfectly fine as long as it is transformative of the original franchise’s versions of those characters. SPAM If you wish to talk about something that is not related to the Sonic Franchise, do so in the Blog section of the group and label it as such. If you are using something not related to Sonic by crossing it over with the franchise in some form, that is allowed, but pages made for things that do not connect to the community’s theme will not be allowed. This means that while you can have different franchises mix with the Sonic lore, you cannot just throw something in that isn’t Sonic-related and pretend it fits just because your character looks like a Sonic character. The point of a fan-community IS that people get to take liberties with the franchise, changing things here and there with however they like, but if it isn’t actually connected to the franchise and instead just a sonic-looking insert of something unrelated, it will be removed. Making Kim-Possible as a Sonic character is fine as a picture, but if it’s just Kim as a mobian cat living on modern Earth at a Bueno Nacho, no can do. If you end up having a conversation about something not Sonic-related on a page or somewhere, that is allowed as long as the owner doesn’t mind that on their page. In addition, any joke characters are not allowed. If you have a comical character that’s wacky, that’s fine, but if they aren’t meant to be actual characters, then do not include them. We understand people want to have some funny moments picking fun at each other, but this is considered spam ADVERTISEMENTS We are not against ads being posted in our group but we do need anyone who wants to share an ad to consult an Admin before doing so first. If you’re going to be promoting another page or site, you need to talk to an Admin to make sure we approve first. In-group “ads” like offering or asking for commissions/requests/etc. are perfectly fine to post and do not require Admin approval unless under specific circumstances. If you are going to host an event, like a contest, in the group, you are not required to consult an Admin, but we suggest you do just to be safe. Generally there won’t be any issues there, but the event may conflict with other Admin-hosted events. Just sorting things out helps a lot. ANGELIC AND OTHERWISE MATERIAL For many reasons—two being that we are a Christian-inspired community and simply because this trend is overused—the creation and usage of characters who are actually meant to represent Angelic or Demonic characters is disallowed unless specifically given permission by an Admin. You may have characters that claim to be demons, angels, or gods, and even give characters massive power, but actual statements of “This is Hell and I—the GOD OF HELL—rule it” is not allowed. Do not have your character claim to be God unless it is not meant to be considered actual, nor the Devil. PUNISHMENTS Depending on how the rules are broken will determine the severity of our response to each individual matter. We do not work by a strike system, but that does not mean rule-breakings will not stack up and lead to a ban. If the offense is minor, such as saying something inappropriate, whatever it is will be edited to compensate, and the user informed of why. If the offense is worse, such as posting something blatantly disallowed, such as a scantily-clad character or having their character as the literal Devil, the content will be removed and the user addressed and warned not to do as such in the future. If you are arguing with someone and the conversation becomes spiteful and immature, we will make you stop, but we will ONLY go after the ones who actually cause a problem, not the ones who debated respectfully. In most cases, this will simply be a slap on the wrist and reminder to act like adults (no the “But I’m this years old” or “I have this condition” excuse does not work here. We sympathize with those who have issues, but you are still in control of how you act around others. It will be taken into consideration but it will not stop you from getting a scolding). However, if we find particular users going about causing these kinds of problems often, things will get more serious. The highest offense—and candidate for immediate banning regardless of the number of offenses prior—will reside with malicious intent. If you are purposefully trolling the community (and not in a friendly non-detrimental way), posting blatant porn, and especially attacking other users, you can almost certainly expect a temp ban if not a perm ban. Blatant trolls will be immediately perm banned. Members who has done something wrong may receive temp bans, but perm bans if they act poorly upon their return. We understand that everyone goes through problems, and many people slip up. That’s part of the reason we have the rules we do. We want everyone to be better, and we do encourage and reward mature Christ-like behavior in our community. Never feel like you cannot speak to an Admin about your problems, and if you are being addressed for doing something wrong, you will make things much better for yourself and everyone else if you humble yourself and express a desire to fix things. If you feel you have been wrongly accused, you may speak with the Admins about it of course. You may even make a blog post concerning the matter, but if you take advantage of our community’s sympathies and lenience at times, expect to regret it.